videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Classic Spyro Characters (Skylanders Ideas)
Hello Spyro and Skylanders fans! If you like to make ideas based on classic Spyro characters; feel free to make them on this page! (Use Bentley as a example) Bentley (Water Smasher) Basic Attacks *'Primary Attack:' Ice Club (Smash enemies with your club. Press Attack 1, Attack 1 and hold Attack 1 for a special combo.) *'Secondary Attack:' Icicle Rain (Press Attack 2 to summon giant icicles from the sky.) *'Soul Gem:' Cool to be Cold! (Regain health in icy areas. Requires Soul Gem in W.I.P.) *Sky Chi: Basic Upgrades *'Club Spin:' Press Attack 3 to deflect energy projectiles with your club. *'Smashy, Smashy:' Ice Club does increased damage. *'Pain in the Rain:' Icicle Rain does increased damage. *'Icicle Smash:' Smash a icicle with your club and ice shards will shoot out. Upgrade Paths Club Conquerer Further develop your Ice Club. *'Club Combos:' Press Attack 1, Attack 1 and hold Attack 2 for Club Corkscrew. Press Attack 1, Attack 1 and hold Attack 3 for Club Sweep. *'Spiky Smasher:' Ice Club does more increased damage. *'Club Razor:' Press and hold Attack 1 to summon 3 giant ice razors. Ice Meister Further develop your Icicle Rain. *'Frozen Stiff:' Enemies hit by icicles are frozen. *'Deep Freeze:' Enemies stay frozen much longer. *'Ice Shatter:' Frozen enemies shatter when hit by Ice Club. Imaginator Parts: * Bentley Horns Headgear * Ice Club Smasher Weapon Agent 9 (Tech Quickshot) Basic Attacks *'Primary Attack:' Mr & Mrs Laser Blaster (Press Attack 1 to fire your blasters.) *'Secondary Attack:' Baby Boomers (Press Attack 2 to throw a bomb. Hold Attack 2 to aim it.) *'Soul Gem:' Zapping Function (Hold Attack 3 to grab an enemy and shock them with your zapping glove. Requires Soul Gem in W.I.P.) Basic Upgrades *'Anti-Gravity Boots:' Press Attack 3 to hover across the ground with your boots. *'Husband & Wife:' Mr & Mrs Laser Blaster does increased damage. *'Big Baby:' Bigger Baby Boomers does increased damage. *'After Burner:' Hold Attack 1 to release a powerful flame from your blasters, leaving a flame trail after you release the button. Upgrade Paths Blaster Family Further develop your Mr & Mrs Laser Blaster. *'Triple Beam:' Your blasters can shoot 3 blasts once. *'6 Beams Round:' Press Attack 1 and hold Attack 2 to spin around, shooting blasts everywhere. *'Rotating Blaster:' Press and hold Attack 1 to rotate the blaster around in order to fire in different directions. Monkey Bomber Further develop your Baby Boomers. *'Triplet Bombs:' Allows you to throw three bombs at the same time. *'Cry-BOOM!:' Baby Boomers does more increased damage with bigger shockwaves. *'Aiming Shot:' The bomb will explode if shooted by your blaster, allowing it for your aiming skills. Imaginator Parts: * Agent 9 Tail Part * Agent 9 Body Part * Agent 9 Head Part * Agent 9 Blaster Quickshot Weapon Sgt. Byrd (Air Bazooker) Basic Attacks *'Primary Attack:' Wing Smack (Press Attack 1 to smack your enemies with your wing. Press Attack 1, Attack 1 and hold Attack 1 for a special combo.) *'Secondary Attack:' BAM Missile (Press Attack 2 to shoot a missile from your cannon.) *'Soul Gem:' Penguin Assault (Hold Attack 1 & Attack 2 to recruit your penguin soldiers for a flying assault while flying. Requires Soul Gem in W.I.P.) Basic Upgrades *'Smacking is Dangerous:' Wing Smack does increased damage. *'Nature Defiyed:' Press Attack 3 to fly around by using your jetpack for a short time. *'BAM to BLAM:' BAM Missile does increased damage. *'Punchline:' Hold Attack 1 to charge up your Wing Smack to turn it into a powerful punch. Upgrade Paths BAM Attack Further develop your BAM Missile. *'Bigger BAM:' Hold Attack 2 to charge your missile for a bigger explosion. *'Safe Mushroom Cloud:' BAM Missile does more increased damage. *'Mushroom grew a mushroom:' BAM Missile does even more damage. Flying Flightless Bird Further develop your Nature Defiyed. *'Hurting you more than me:' Fire BAM missiles while using your jetpack. *'Look Mom, no wings!:' Jetpack lasts longer. *'I believe I can fly:' Jetpack doesn't run out of fuel, allowing you to fly around any time. Imaginator Parts: * Sgt. Byrd Helmet Headgear * Military Penguin Cannon Bazooker Weapon Sheila (Earth Brawler) Imaginator Parts: * Sheila Tail Part * Aboriginal Boxing Gloves Brawler Weapon Hunter (Life Bowslinger) Basic Attacks *'Primary Attack:' Bow Strike (Press Attack 1 to strike your enemies with your bow. Press Attack 1, Attack 1 and hold Attack 1 for a special combo.) *'Secondary Attack:' Arrow Shot (Press Attack 2 to shoot an arrow from your bow.) *'Soul Gem:' Cheetahs Always Prosper (Your arrows are now infused with fire. Requires Soul Gem in W.I.P.) *Sky Chi: Basic Upgrades *'Arrow from Above:' Press Attack 3 to jump into the air and shoot arrows for a surprise attack. *'Bow Slasher:' Bow Strike does increased damage. *'Triple Threat:' You can shoot three arrows at once. Also, this move does increased damage. *'Blink of a Eye:' You can charge your shot by holding Attack 2. Upgrade Paths Bullseye Shooter Further develop your Arrow Shot. *'Look Out Below:' You can shoot three arrows in the air. *'Elemental Arrow:' You can change an elemental arrow while charging. *'Bowing Power:' Arrow Shot does more increased damage. Bowjitsu Further develop your Bow Strike. *'Showoff Combos:' Press Attack 1, Attack 1 and hold Attack 2 for Bow Sweep. Press Attack 1, Attack 1 and hold Attack 3 for Bow Spin. *'Slides aren't for kids only:' You can do a sliding bow strike by holding Attack 1 while running. *'Rhymes with defect:' Your bow strike can deflect projectiles. Imaginator Parts: * Hunter Body Part * Cheetah's Bow Bowslinger Weapon Gnasty Gnorc (Light Sentinel) Imaginator Parts: * Gnasty Gnorc Helmet Headgear * Gnorc Staff Sentinel Weapon Ripto (Dark Sorcerer) Basic Attacks *'Primary Attack:' Fire Staff (Press Attack 1 to make Fireballs shoot from Ripto's Staff) *'Secondary Attack:' Orb Attack (Press Attack 2 to use a random Orb Attack. [Red makes a fire wave, Green makes a quick blast of green gas, and blue makes a burst of electric bubbles.) *'Soul Gem:' Gold Orb! (Hold Attack 2 to make a giant Gold Orb that explodes and stuns enemies. Requires Soul Gem in W.I.P.,) Basic Upgrades *'Earthquake Magic:' Press Attack 3 to stab Ripto's Staff into the ground to knock enemies into the air. *'Triple Fire:' Press Attack 1 to shoot three fireballs at the same time. *'Quake N' Shake:' Earthquake Magic does increased damage. *'Orb Hurts:' Orb attacks have strong effects. Upgrade Paths Orb Overload Further develop your Magic Orb Attacks. *'Orb Powers:' Orb attacks have more stronger effects. *'Orbed Off:' Orb attacks does more increased damage. *'All at once:' Press Attack 2 to make all 3 powers come out at once. Fire Conquerer Further develop your Fire Staff and make more fireballs. *'Big Fire:' Hold Attack 1 to fire an bigger fireball which does more damage. *'Fired Off:' Fire Staff does more increased damage. Also, Earthquake magic makes a bit of fire appear. *'Homing Fire:' Fireballs will lock-on enemies and fly at them. Imaginator Parts: * Ripto Cape Backpack * Ripto's Wand Sorcerer Weapon Category:Lists Category:Skylanders Category:Spyro